


The Glass Around Your Heart

by hella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella/pseuds/hella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean just wants to wait for the right time, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Around Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> DIES

"Jean, are you alright?"

Marco's voice cuts through the lingering silence, and as Jean's gaze flickers up to meet the other boy's eyes his heart jitters in his chest uncomfortably.

He takes in the sight of Marco's furrowed brows, his usually beaming, happy face contorted into a look of worry.

Jean's tempted to tell Marco the truth this time, to tell him that he's not alright. 

That he hasn't been alright since the first damn day he saw that freckled, smiling face, that he's hasn't been alright since and it's because he's so fucking in love and Marco doesn't know in the slightest.

So he settles for a quiet, mumbled "Yeah, I'm fine," and goes off to clean his 3D Maneuver Gear for the second time in an hour.

-

Jean walks down the blood-spattered streets, and despite the situation he's in, he smiles.

Maybe this time he can tell Marco.

Maybe they can be more than friends. Maybe Jean can kiss Marco goodnight, or maybe they can snuggle in his bed until the sun peeks up from behind the clouds and the early hours of the morning begin. Maybe they could join the Military Police and live safe inside the inner wall.

Maybe, just maybe.

Then Jean turns the corner, and a lump rises in his throat, breath hitching.

He can feel his hands begin to tremble by his sides, and something warm and wet gushes down his cheeks.

It doesn't stop.

So Jean stands, choking on his breath, body shaking awfully, and his eyes are blurred with tears as he drops his gaze to the mangled body lying at his feet.


End file.
